wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scarlet colours in the sky
'Please do not delete.' By Sunnythesandwingfan23 This is my fan fiction about Queen Scarlet. Enjoy! Prologue Queen Firespark looked at the female eggs. She gazed at them lovingly. "Don't worry, my precious eggs." She clutched them closed. A crack ran down the three eggs. Chips of the eggs flew off. Three tiny dragonets popped their heads out. Queen Firespark's heart swelled with joy. She pointed at the first dragonet. "You... you will be called Bergundy." She turned to the next egg. "You are going to be called Auburn." She looked at the third. "You are Scarlet." A dark red SkyWing rushed in. "They've hatched!" He rushed over and sat beside Queen Firespark. "Oh Ashes, they've hatched!" She cheered. Ashes smiled, pure love and kindness in his eyes, scooped up the three and put them onto his lap. "What're their name's?" He asked. "Bergundy, Auburn, and Scarlet." She told her husband. "Aren't they just so precious!?" She exclaimed. The wide eyed baby dragonets snuggled closer to their parents. They soundly fell asleep. "Rest, my little ones." Chapter 1: Deaths and allies The royal family strolled through the Sky Kingdom. Happy faces everywhere they went. Such a peaceful kingdom. Queen Firespark waved queenly at her subjects. Bergundy and Auburn sat on Ashes' shoulders while Scarlet walked closely with her mother. Suddenly, a SkyWing swooped infront of the royal family. He looked panicked. "What seems to be the matter?" Asked the concerned queen of the SkyWings. "We've gotten word of a terrible event in the SandWing kingdom!" "What is it?" Scarlet's mother asked, clutching her tighter. "Queen Oasis- shes.. shes.." he gulped. "Dead!" Gasps spreaded through the SkyWing crowd like a forest fire. "What has killed her?" The messenger gulped once again. "A scavenger." A ripple of gasps spread through once again. "Who will be the new queen?" A SkyWing asked. "We are unsure at the moment. I will make an announcement A.S.A.P." Queen Firespark reassured her kingdom. "Now, return to your duties." She dissmissed. Later, in the palace... "Queen Oasis is dead. Dead, Ashes. She was a truely great ruler, as well! I even met her daughters! Oh Ashes I just cannot belive it!" Queen Firespark sulked. "Oh how I miss her..." The three heirs ran up to their mother. "Mommy! Mommy! We made this for you, because your sad." They told her. They gave her a stone with a carved picture of their family. Firesparks heart swelled. They gave one to their father. Their parents hugged them. "Thank you." "Bergundy! Auburn! Scarlet! Dinner time." The four year old dragonets put down their toys and rushed over to the dinner hall. "Girls, this is Burn." Burn waved a talon. "Hello girls." Something about this dragon scared her. Maybe the evil glint in her eyes? "Um.. hi..." they said, looking at the floor. "So it's settled?" Burn asked looking at the king and queen of the SkyWings. "I suppose..." During dinner, the heirs were quiet while the grown ups spoke. "The MudWings, as well?" The dragonets heard. After dinner... "That dragon scared me." Auburn said. "Me, to." Bergundy and Scarlet replied. "Why is mommy talking to Burn, daddy?" The heirs asked one day. "Because Burn has to be queen of SandWings." He replied. "What about the other sisters?" They asked. "Burn is the oldest." He said. "Who is the oldest out of us?" They said curiously. "Your all the same age." "Ok." Said the dragonets, out of questions. Chapter 2: Learning war basics "Okay, soldiers!" Ashes said general like. "Uhm dad. Were only six years old.." Auburn pointed out. "Your learning basics, girls!" "Oh.. alright." Auburn sheepishly replied. "One of you will be a queen of the SkyWings one day, so you've got to learn basics! Fireflare! Girls, you will each take turns giving orders to Fireflare here." Fireflare nodded. "Bergundy, you first." Bergundy nodded. "Fireflare, order a battle troup and raid the IceWings. We have an advantage against them. It'll be an easy raid." "Very good, Bergundy!" Ashes complimented. "Now you, Auburn." Auburn nervously nodded and stepped forward, strating her posture. "Um, Fireflare, train the newest warriors apprentices some skills, so they can be the best possible for fights and raids." "Good jod, Auburn. I like the straitend posture you used." Auburn beamed. "Your turn, Scarlet." Ashes smiled. "Ok. She straitened up, and put on her commando face. "Fireflare. Gather the best warriors, and send the messenger the tell Queen Mudpie to gather her best warriors that we are going to be raiding the SeaWings." Ashes, shocked and impressed grinned. "I liked the commando look you used!" Ashes beamed. "Any of you will make magnificent queens one day. Scarlet thought for a minute. Scarlet. Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings. ''One day, she thought. One day. Chapter 3: Train time! "You may never have to use this, but.. just in case.." Ashes told the heirs, clearly nervous of the thought of his daughters ever getting attacked. "This is Flameblast. He will train you." Ashes had beams of sweat on the side of his head now. Bergundy rolled her eyes. "Father, we will be fine. No need to worry." Ashes sighed. "Alright." ''Some time later... "Now, Bergundy, tackle me." Flameblast ordered, after giving his demonstrasion. Bergundy power charged at Flameblast with all her might, smashing into his protection gear. Bergundy had charged into the foam part of his gear. "Very good!" He commented on her tackle. "Now you, Auburn." Auburn raced over to Flameblast with her side, instead of her head first, like Bergundy. "Excellent!" "Now you, Scarlet." Scarlet ran with all her speed, jumping at the exact time, talons outstreached infront of her, causing Flameblast to land on his back. Luckily, he was wearing a helmet. "Woah.... wonderful job, Scarlet!" Said Flameblast, dizzily. He got up. "Very good, girls!" He nodded to Ashes. "They're strong." He commented. "Good." Ashes replied. "Now girls," Firespark began. "What would you do if I attcked you?" He quired. Bergundy piped up. "I would dodge and scratch you." "I jump onto your back and sink my claws into your tail!" Auburn boasted, unseathing her claws.Flameburst looked st Scarlet. "What about you, Scarlet?" "Well, I would fly up, start zig zagging through the air, turn so they're flying right at me, breath fire, then claw their face." She explained with a shrug. She always had a quick mind when it came to fighting. Flameburst stared at her wide-eyed. "Ve- very well done girls. Your- your excused." he stuttered. as the dragonets left Flameburst turned to Ashes."How does she come up with that strategy, right on the dot?" He exclaimed. "I don't know." Ashes' gaze grew dark. "But we musn't discuse it now." Chapter 4: Scrolls and Legacys Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions